Sad Eyes
by twostrandsofmelody
Summary: A little bit of bittersweet angst and romance between 'Parnasse and 'Ponine.


"_I don't like the things you don't say__.__  
><em>_Leaving it for such a long, long time__.__  
><em>_Why do you show me those sad, sad eyes__.__  
><em>_Each time you decide to pass on by__.__  
><em>_And when you smile those sad eyes__.__  
><em>_Look sadder and sadder still."_

Montparnasse caught Eponine by the hand, giving her a seductive smile. "Well fancy meeting you here."

"Don't be koi with me. You know well as I do that we _always_ get paired up when we have to rob a fool blind."

"You've robbed this fool blind."

"Pretty words from an ugly boy," Eponine criticized, jerking her hand out of his. Perhaps she didn't exactly mean that he was ugly, no, actually he was far from ugly. He was the second most handsome boy that she knew, second only to Marius. She'd once thought Montparnasse was the only boy she ever wanted in her life. But now, things had changed.

She resisted him now, when he offered a sou or two for a night with her, when before she would have given anything to spend a night with him. Of course, figuratively speaking, considering he'd had to pay for her even when their fun was out of mutual interest. The attraction between them had always been like fire and after a while of playing with fire you'll get burnt and the fire will die out.

"You know you don't mean that 'Ponine." Montparnasse took a few steps forward, backing Eponine into the cool stone wall of whatever meaningless building they were beside. He was going to make her be the one to cave in. "Now, now, 'Ponine you know that you don't think I'm unattractive."

"Please don't, 'Parnasse." Eponine hissed through her tightening jaw. She pressed her palms against his chest in a vain attempt to push him away. She fought back a shudder as pressed a leg between hers to pin her to the wall. His hands skimmed down the curve of her sides. "Don't fight what you know you feel."

Eponine wanted to fight him but mixed with the hatred was the feel of familiarity. She wanted to fall back into his arms and make, what she had always saw as love. She gave him one last shove before pressing her lips against his, kissing with a ferocity she missed in her life. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, one leg rising up around his hip, pulling him closer to her. Her fingers tangled into his messy, sandy hair, her finger nails digging into his scalp.

Montparnasse hissed in pleasurable pain. He pulled back, breathing heavily, his eyes were shaded with lust and his lips were quirked up with a smug, proud grin. He'd gotten her to give into her feelings. "You know that this is what you want."

Eponine leaned back against the wall, her own chest heaving in a desperate attempt to get breath. She hated that smug grin he wore when he knew he'd gotten her where he liked her. She'd sworn she'd never fall back into his arms. But the smug bastard was exactly what her body craved. A gentle brush of his hand across her back and her nerve endings went insane with desire. For five years, Montparnasse had been all she'd known in a romantic and passionate way. Sure, she'd slept with other men, it was her job after all. But none of them felt the same was as 'Parnasse. Not even when he'd had to pay for her did it feel like their evening together was weighed down by a sum of money.

No matter how much she hated it, no matter how much she fought it, no matter how much she despised him he was everything to her. Sure, she "loved" Marius and his stack of books as tall as a horse and his clean clothes and neat hair, his intellectual wit that flew over her head and his quiet demeanor – but he was not the deceivingly handsome "gentleman" that Montparnasse pretended he was. Nor was he the creator of such captivating feelings that hummed through her body. She hated Montparnasse and everything he caused her to feel. "Let go of me you arse." She reeled back and struck him across the face, regretfully prying herself away from his body in a haste to lose the contact that as driving her mad.

"That wasn't very nice Eponine." Montparnasse nursed his burning cheek, before catching Eponine by the elbow as she tried to skim past. "Ah, ah, ah, Eponine. Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from-" Eponine narrowed her eyes at him. "Sometimes I want to smack that sarcastic smirk off of your face. Do you know that? Do you have any idea how much I ha-" Before she could finish the words that he knew as well as she knew, he caught her mouth with his lips. The kiss was forceful, hateful, blissful. Tongues, teeth, lips all clashing against each other in a passionate rage. He fingers clawed at his clothes, ripping away his cravat, working at the buttons of his shirt in such a haste that they popped and landed on the cold cobbled ground with little clinks that were muffled by the sounds of rapid breathing and muttered curses.

Montparnasse jerked her dress up, bunching the material of her tattered dress in his fist as he gripped her hip. He moaned into her lips as she stroked her hand, tauntingly, across his tightening pants. "_Eponine_." He gritted, burying his face in the curve of her neck, biting into the sensitive skin he found there. He pushed her back against the wall roughly, yet cradling his hand behind her head gently.

"Bastard." She gritted as her hand cupped him through his pants. Of all of the men she'd been with she'd never felt this frenzied desire to be with anyone but him. She never craved anyone, not even Marius, at least not in the same way that as she craved 'Parnasse. He captivated her with everything that he was.

"_Eponine_." He hissed, catching her hand and dragging it away from his swollen groin. "Don't you see what you do to me?"

"Yes." Eponine retorted, as she lavished her lips against his. She giggled.

"Tease."

"You love it."

"I love _you_." Montparnasse replied, shocked at his own pronouncement. It was enough to knock them both out of the lust drunk haze.

"You love me?" Eponine asked, leaning back against the wall as he pulled away slightly. "Me?"

"Yes." 'Parnasse was surprised that he even agreed with himself. He knew he felt something fierce for the fiery woman but he didn't believe it was love. "Yes."

She looked repulsed for a moment and he expected her to reel back and clunk him against the head, but instead with great force she grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him passionately and tenderly. Tender and forceful all in one kiss. "I love you too." She breathed.

He lifted her up, wrapping an arm beneath her bum. Her hands flew down to the laces of his breeches, loosening them enough to free his swollen manhood and complete what they'd started. He'd taken her a couple hundred times in all of the years that he'd been romantic with her and never once had he said that he loved her. They weren't two for words nor were they sappy and poetic. But this was, they could both agree on it as well, the first time they ever felt love in their coupling. This was finally _making love_. Lips tenderly caressing whatever bare flesh they could reach instead of teeth biting and hands pleasuring each other instead of gripping purchase into tender flesh.

Perhaps in the morning they'd both regret their pronouncements of love and return back to their hateful existences blindly ignoring that they'd ever made "love" that evening. They were not destined to be together, they were both fully aware of that but they could find solace and compassion in each other tonight. There was no force, no power play, nothing but equality and love just this once.

"_Trying to hold it together__.__  
><em>_Keep my love as light as a feather__.__  
><em>_Sad eyes baby it's been such a long time__.__  
><em>_Keep my heart breaking in the dark__.__  
><em>_Come and spend the night."__  
><em> 

**A/N: And now my angst has been released. Satisfaction. Lyrics by Bat For Lashes "Sad Eyes"**


End file.
